Embodiments of the invention relate to hardware components used in computer systems and the like, and more particularly to the upgradeability of such components.
Many processor-based systems including personal computers (PCs), servers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and cellular telephones among many others, include a mix of hardware and software components. Typically, a system includes a microprocessor, commonly referred to as a central processing unit (CPU), that handles a majority of processing operations, along with related components including, for example, memories and other storage media, chipsets and other processing devices, input/output (I/O) devices and the like.
End users typically use such systems for various processing, entertainment, communication and other activities. Oftentimes, a user will upgrade software components of a system, including an operating system (OS), application programs such as anti-virus programs, and the like. Furthermore, users may upgrade hardware of a system by downloading or otherwise installing new software (e.g., drivers or software patches) to control the hardware, adding new components such as additional memory, incorporating new devices such as advanced graphics cards and the like, or replacing older components such as a microprocessor or a hard disk drive with a new component. However, there are no post-point of sale upgrades available for hardware components within a previously configured system.
Oftentimes, hardware features of hardware components, such as a microprocessor, chipsets and the like, are years ahead of adoption of those features by a majority of users. For example, hardware features are often available and present in hardware components long prior to adoption of those features by software and/or maturity of software implementing such features. In other words, new hardware technology is introduced faster than software can adopt the technology, in many instances. Without software support and user demand for such hardware features, hardware components including these new hardware features oftentimes do not command a premium due to untapped technologies onboard.
Accordingly, a need exists to improve upgradeability of hardware features within systems.